


Beaver/Wade for Pearl_O's Hickey Challenge

by loveyouallwrong (drunktuesdays)



Category: Greek
Genre: Hickeys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/loveyouallwrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this meme</p><p>http://pearl-o.livejournal.com/1130273.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaver/Wade for Pearl_O's Hickey Challenge

Wade finds a quarter heads up on the street outside Dobbler's as he and Beaver are stumbling out, his cheek still red from when that hot chick slapped it.

"You know what this means," Beaver says solemnly.

Wade does indeed. They have a rack of Keystone in the closet for exactly such occasions. "HEATH," he yells into his phone. "QUARTERS!"

Heath yells from both behind him and through the speaker of the phone, "GOT IT!"

"Ow," Wade says and the three of them stumble and weave through the crowd back towards the house. No one's home when they get there, so Heath jogs down to the basement to grab beers, and Beaver grabs a cup and sits it on the ground, and he and Wade sit crosslegged around it.

"Tonight felt like a lucky night," Heath says as he flops down, completing the circle. He pops the tab on the beer and starts pouring with one hand, and pushes his hair off his face with the other.

"_Dude_," Beaver crows loudly.

"Lucky is right," Wade agrees, and at Heath's confused face they point at the hickey blooming right under his ear.

"Oh shit," Heath says. He covers it with his hand, and grins at them.

"You're like a stealth ninja of sex," Beaver says. "I was with you most of the night, and I didn't see you hit on anyone."

"Yeah man," Wade said. "The only dude you talked to other than us was..." He trails off as both he and Beaver realize. "Calvin!"

Heath's got a shit eating grin that stretches from ear to ear. "What can I say? Life is _great._" He balances the quarter on his thumbnail and flicks it toward the cup. It hits the rim and bounces in. "Drink, motherfucker," Heath says, pointing at Wade. His phone buzzes on the floor, and Wade watches in disbelief as he books upstairs, like something good's in his room or some shit.

"Heath sucks," Beaver says.

"Totally," Wade says, and chugs the beer. "Hate that guy."

  
The next morning they both descend like zombies. Zombies that have been hit with bulldozers, and are going back for more.

"Someone get a pledge to turn down the sun," Beaver groans, laying his cheek on the table.

"Nice hickeys," Cappie says, passing them.

"Heath hooked up with Calvin last night," Wade explains. "He had a big hickey on his neck, so we're making fun of him."

Cappie stops. "Heath hooked up last night, so you two got drunk and gave each other hickeys. To mock him."

"Uh, yeah," Wade says.

"Duh," Beaver says.

"Right," Cappie says, and doles them each out some tylenol.


End file.
